birth within violence
by Insomniac18
Summary: This deals with the creation of an agent and his first directive -it takes place in Botswana,South Africa and it sets the scene for what is to come, should i carry on with the story? you be the judge...


Note: this is a product of my imagination but the credit belongs to the pioneers of this line of thinking, the Wachowski brothers.  
  
Hope you enjoy the first part of this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. also reviews would be much appreciated. if you guys like it I will make chapter 2 thanks.by the way ive done some stuff for fictionpress.com: but this is a first for fanfiction (its 12 23 here now, so Insomnia is the way!) Insomniac18 "Even the insomniac sleepwalks."  
Birth within violence  
  
Chapter 1 The green was not the color of romance. It was not the color of love. And these were certainly not the thoughts nor inspirations of a machine. The green was the color of a certain reality, of efficiency the code was existence, the symbols held reality.  
  
The numbers and symbols were now in the final phase. They were turning in a spiral motion, coming together, controlled by a being; a being not of terra nor of organic matter but of machine. Flash of green. Eyes opening on a field. "Final phase complete, agent Wesley now operable and troubleshooting commencing. " "No bugs perceived, agent 4037244679 initiated" he heard a voice in his head, no it was an earpiece. Here he was, an agent, a speck of black in a golden haze, the fields were dancing with the wind wooing him, he felt the wind touch his face and skin. It was cold. A black suit with complementary tie and glasses was born on a cornfield in South Africa, or perhaps better understood as deposited in a cornfield in Botswana. Africa, dense treacherous Africa.still but a product of the matrix. Yet the machines are proud, there is no emotional attachment yet there is a certain pride of ingenuity. Furthermore.there was a lot of green.  
  
"Right Agent Wesley, you have been dropped in the heart of the Okavango delta. To the humans it is known to be an area only accessible by air and as it is an exclusive destination, it remains mostly unpopulated and wild. A group of rebels have built an outpost here. This is a vital point of intelligence for their network. 17 miles west you will find the outpost. Acquire the briefcase containing the codes regarding the mainframe's system of operations. From it we will find the locations of the other main settlements as well as unearth certain key members of the rebel movement. Also you will find next to you a briefcase of C4, upon reaching the mainframe deposit it there and make sure it explodes. Fail and we will replace you, succeed and you will receive an upgrade, over and out"  
  
Anyone but an agent would have recognised true beauty. The agent was within the largest inland delta in the world, instead of flowing into the sea, the annual flood of fresh water flow inland, spreading over 15 000km² of the Kalahari sand in a maze of lagoons and channels. "It's all fake anyway." And with that in mind the agent started sprinting towards the camp. Leather shoes were not very useful for a jungle trek and agent Wesley made a mental note to tell Control. Non-the-less he was comfortable, in this environment, fresh out of conception he was eager to show his superiors what he was capable of. 18:00 in the afternoon the sun was setting, it was a crescent shape amidst the water. The animals were at the channels of water drinking, unaware of the presence of the agent, still stealthily running, determined to complete his orders.  
  
"Hey Marv, how the Sausages comin' along?" "Almost done what time is it?" "19 45, tell everyone to gather round the fire."  
  
Whistling "The Godfather" tune Max went back to the sausages. "The secret is in the herbs used for the seasoning, something the oracle showed me when I went to see her" "whasat Marv?" "No nothing Maxi just thinking aloud" "Stop whistling the Godfather, wasn't even that good an' for chris' sake, all morning all afternoon, aint you got other tunes?" "The Godfather is the greatest movie ever conceived so don't go knockin it and don't blasphemize neither" "Hey guys stop arguing Mortis is getting everyone at the table let's go"  
"My friends I wish to propose a toast, it has been 4 months since our initial development in this area. There has been no sign of any agent alertness of this location, and for this we owe our gratitude to our leader and founder of this community: Mortis." After much cheering a man stood up. Mortis, a tall man in his forties with a healthy form and receding hairline had all the rebels hold him in high regard. Rumour had it that he saw the code once on a beach in Hawaii when he was 7. He was also a good friend of the late Morpheus, who was a legend and a hero to all rebels."  
  
"Heh thanks Willie, Thank you. thank you all, without you. hold on a sec guys " Hey everyone shut the hell up Mortis is trying to talk" "Uh thanks Maxi. I want you all to know that without you this development would not have worked. We thirty are a team and an important asset to the resistance. Soon we will have an exit built here, and thus we will be able to take a major amount of perceptive humans out of this dream and into reality. We will amass an army for Zion and reclaim what was rightfully ours." "Oh hell I'm rambling on already, okay everyone here's to four months of hard work and to a future.OUR FUTURE!!"  
  
The agent was disgusted by the overwhelming smell of human sweat. From his hiding place in the dark bush he observed their festivities. "Control?" "We hear you agent" "They're planning on building an exit for unawares." "We know that's why you have C4, blow up the mainframe, that will ensure our success and their failure, also kill Mortis, he is troublesome. The rest can only run around in circles without the head." The voice on the other side of the earpiece sounded cold, calculating, the agent knew what he had to do. "How do you know about this, the exit?" "Don't question, you have your orders" "Control, for the sake of efficiency I require camouflage" "Acceptable.patching through, stand by" .  
  
"To you're left, over and out" Agent Wesley saw a black bag to his left, inside containing a pair of combat pants, boots and black shirt. Also inside he found three grenades a combat knife and a silenced sig sauer.  
  
Agent Wesley waited for their celebrations to end, then when all was quiet he would do as he was ordered. He was almost glad to do it. But he did not know of gladness. Rather, there was a sense of anticipation for agent Wesley's first mission. His birth came at the right time, a time of action, a time of violence. 


End file.
